


Born to Stand

by exilefromlife



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The twins blow stuff up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As the heir to the throne, you were born to stand alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://youtu.be/hhHMI_0mFZ0).

"Do you realize the damage you've caused?! The stronghold, the single safe place for the entire family, has been completely destroyed by your foolish actions!"

A few hours ago, the twins had been practicing their magic and it had snowballed into an argument about who was the stronger of the two. The fight had ended with the stronghold being blasted apart by Loki's experiments that had been disturbed by the fight. The only thing that had saved the twins and the mutant was a quick action on Aiden's part.

Erik saw the looks on the twins faces and sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "You two _knew_ your fadir had experiments-- _volatile_ experiments--in the stronghold. What in the Nine Realms possessed you two to have a pissing contest around those experiments?! You could have gotten killed!"

Aiden had the grace to look ashamed, but Saxon rolled his eyes. "So what? We didn't get killed, you didn't get killed, and the stronghold can be rebuilt. No harm done."

Erik closed the distance between himself and the boy and slapped him hard. "You are the _crown prince of Jotunheim!_ An incident like this--an incident that could have taken the life of your _twin brother_ \--should be looked on with shame. You were born to be king, Saxon, and for you to look back on this with apathy shows that you are far too arrogant to rule anyone."

The boy's blue eyes snapped with anger and barely contained power. A gentle hand on his shoulder and a glance on his brother smothered both. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"I know, Saxon, but someone could have been." Erik's tone was softer now.

"Fadir would have--"

"No, he wouldn't have. For all you know, he could be in a battle right now. He could be leading an army. You need to learn to see the consequences of your actions before you take them, because if you make the wrong decision, there might not be anyone around to save you." It was a lesson the mutant would have rather left for later, but the accident was a catalyst. "As the heir to the throne, you were born to stand alone. Not always, but sometimes you might have to make a decision without others around to help you. For now, let this serve as a reminder that anything could go wrong in a matter of seconds."

The boy finally looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Erik wrapped the twins in a hug, clinging to them. "I accept the apology. You two scared the ever-living daylights out of me!" He released the twins and turned back to the pile of rubble that used to be the stronghold. He felt the whisper of magic and turned towards the forest, seeing a pack of wolves coming out. The lead wolf was twice the size of a bear and nodded at the mutant, who sighed. "If you two want to avoid your fadir and Cap's angers, you'd better go with your half-brothers now"

The twins nodded and smoothly shifted into black wolves, running off to join the Pack for the hunt. "And say hello to Fenrir and Vali for me!" He watched them join the Pack and waved when the two other sons of Loki nodded in his direction. Erik turned back towards the rubble. "Little menaces."


End file.
